Known compressors normally comprise at least one cylinder, in which is defined a compression chamber in turn defined, at the bottom, by a piston movable along the cylinder, and, at the top, by a wall having a suction opening and an exhaust opening, each of which is connected to a respective conduit by a respective valve.
The valves of known low-power compressors are normally blade types, i.e. each defined by a respective elastic metal blade contacting a flat seat formed in a metal valve-holder plate about a respective conduit to normally close the conduit, and which is deformed elastically by the suction or compression pressure to open the conduit.
Blade valves have several drawbacks, and in particular generate a high noise level on account of the blade metal continually striking the metal of the valve-holder plate.